User talk:Engine Crasher
No welcome, lol. Engine Crasher Sorry for the late welcome, this wiki is pretty bare-bones as you can tell =p -- 02:07, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Hi everbody (mostly sysops) Sysops, please make some useful edits. before this wiki dies. Thank you, you guys are great. :Thats a bold request, being that you have made NO useful edits yourself besides the one to the welcome template... -- 21:40, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::*What is there to edit? Calm down I just freaking got here. And stop deleting messages. ::: I'm not mad, you just took my comment the wrong way. I am just looking for a little help from newer members verses criticism on how this wiki is going to die. I'm sorry if I came across as angry per the use of CAPS LOCK. As for what is there to edit, its more creating pages than editing at this point. if you know anything about a redlinked topic, add it! =p I'm also confused about my "deleting messages"- what are you referring to there? -- 22:49, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Never mind that, and sorry. And please answer my question on your talk page. :) thank you. Re:Hey Sure- why the heck not? lets go with dark brown medium hair, -- 00:18, 4 November 2008 (UTC) What color shirt and backround would you like? :lets go green for the shirt with a dark blue/dark gray background -- 00:25, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::sounds good! I'll get on the job right away. Re:sysop Unfortunately, I cannot change user rights. You need to talk to our 'crat and see if he thinks we need another sysop. Personally, I think we need more contributors to warrant another sysop, but the decision is totally up to him. -- [[User:Aburnett001|''Aburnett001]] [[User talk:Aburnett001|Talk]] 22:37, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I know, I was actually asking him, bye the way do you have newgrounds? Deleting articles Hey- next time you want an article deleted, dont blank the page, just add ' ' to the top of the page. Also, be nice to new users. At least their trying =P Thanks- 03:33, 9 November 2008 (UTC) No problem, and I will try. I hate noobs though. xP Re: newgrounds Unfortunately, I do not have an a ccount newgrounds, but xbox without xbox live? NO WAY... My gamertag is (oddly enough) aburnett00'9''' - 23:39, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Cool. So you don't have xbox live? : No, Im saying that xbox isnt worth anything w/o live. see my userpage for my GT. 23:59, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :: Cool maybe we can play CC with each other? I am going to send u a friend request as jma nj 16 ::: Cool, i cant play tonight but some other time for sure =P - 00:11, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Sig Hey, Engineer. It would appear your sig is being noncompliant. Notice how often times the "contribs" part will break off onto its own line? Might I suggest the following syntax instead: User Engineer [ talk | ] Hope that works for ya. -- Couchpotato99 (talk) 02:22, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Portarait Oh yes that would be nice I look like a lucario (in case you don't know) but, I have Crystals instead of Spikes on my wrists :)